Finally Found My Place
by MirandaTam42
Summary: My brother and I came up with a few headcanons concerning the wizard cops in the universe of Team Starkid's AVPM AVPS and AVPSY. Drabble type thing. A Very Potter Musical. Hufflepuffs. It'd be fantastic if you could find the review button.


_Finally Found My Place_

_An A Very Potter Musical/Sequel/Senior Year Fanfic. My apologies for the OCs, but as the only Hufflepuff we knew in the Starkid universe, Cedric, died, I had to make a few up and use some from the books that were never developed much._

The whole world thought Hufflepuffs were useless, and Jenny was well used to being at the bottom of the social totem pole.

Which why she figured that the Slytherins had decided to pull a prank when she woke up lying on a hard floor with a cloth bag over her head and her hands tied behind her back. She could hear a few other people moving around on the floor near her, cursing and groaning on the hard floor. Oh man, not _again._

"Ten bucks says Crabbe and Goyle did it again," said Zacharias Smith, who was also on the floor beside Jenny. She pinpointed his location and rolled over towards him and felt around until she found his hands and got to work untying him. Zacharias was soon free and cut her loose. She tore the bag off of her head and panicked.

Wherever they were, they were all in their pajamas, and it wasn't anywhere she recognized. It was a bare room with a hardwood floor and a door on each of the four walls. Zacharias pulled the sacks off of their other two companions, who turned out to be Hannah Abbot and Claire Bennet.

"Where are we?" asked Claire, who was rubbing her sore wrists.

"I don't know, but my sense of direction says that we should go that way," said Hannah, pointing to the door closest to the group. Everyone nodded and followed her over to the door. Hannah turned the knob without any trouble and peered out into a hallway with even more doors in it.

Zacharias pushed his way to the front of the party and said, "How about I lead and if someone has a problem with where I go we put it to a vote?"

"Yeah sure whatever," replied Jenny.

"Why are we still in our pajamas?" asked Hannah.

"I guess we'll have to find out," said Claire. The whole group groaned and started walking down the hallway.

They continued for about ten minutes, going through various doors and always choosing the exact same one. At last they opened their 20th and found themselves standing in front of Kingsley Shacklebolt who was holding a stopwatch.

"Eleven minutes and no wrong turns! That's the best we've had in quite a long time ladies and gentleman!" he exclaimed. "Well, you passed the initiation test, when would you all like to begin your training?"

"WHAT?" blurted out Zacharias.

"Yeah, what the hell is going on here?" asked Hannah.

"I'd like to find out," smirked Claire, getting louder moans of exasperation than last time.

"I should think it's obvious," said Kingsley. "You four passed the Hufflepuff test that's required to become a wizard cop. You got out of the maze in under thirty minutes and proved that you all have a great sense of direction and could find the way out. We need Hufflepuffs like you in the force."

"Wait a minute." Zacharias pinched himself hard on the arm. "Are you saying that Hufflepuffs really are particularly good finders? That we aren't just some job everyone likes to throw around because we're pathetic? And that Slytherins didn't do this, it was the MINISTRY?"

"It's a scientifically proven fact that Hufflepuffs are excellent finders Mr. Smith, and you're actually wrong to think that Slytherins didn't do this. We have a Slytherin unit here, and they're the ones who got permission from McGonagall to inject you with a timed sleeping potion earlier and put you in the maze. Of course, they needed a map to get in and out of there."

"This doesn't make any sense!"

"I agree with Zacharias, why would you want a bunch of finders? Everyone else is smart and tougher and cleverer than us," said Claire.

Kingsley sighed. "Every single batch of you guys does the same thing, and it really makes me depressed. You all seem to think that you got thrown into Hufflepuff because you weren't good enough for anywhere else. Well you're WRONG. Each and every Hufflepuff is just as brilliant or stupid or stupidly brilliant or brilliantly stupid as anyone else in other houses. They might be the cunning or brave or know-it-all people, but Hufflepuffs are loyal, honest, dedicated, good finders and make up over two thirds of the wizard cops working as detectives, investigators, undercover agents, interrogators, everything really. We value Hufflepuffs so much that all of the wizard cop badges are yellow in honor of your house color."

"Wow!" Claire jumped in the air and said, "So we can skip the rest of our 7th year at Hogwarts and become wizard cops?"

"Absolutely! I can swear you in right now."

"Excellent." The four of them lined up, took the wizard cop oath, and were each presented with a badge and uniform.

"Officers Jenny, Zacharias, Claire, and Hannah, please report to the training arena for your first class with the other trainees. I'm sure you'll be able to find it on your own."


End file.
